twilight
by amandaawesome22
Summary: what i think should happen if bella went with edward when the hunt bgan. please r&r. i dont own anything it all belongs to meyer


Edward's pov

"Where are we going" Bella asked

I couldn't answer I didn't even want to think that there was still someone who wanted to hurt my Bella. I was never going to leave her side again until James is dead.

"dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella yelled I wanted nothing more than to go back there and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"We have to get you away from here-far away-now" my eyes glued to the road I was go over 100 miles an hour

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" she shouted

She started to undo the harness tearing at the straps

"Emmet" I said grimly

Emmet then secured Bella's hands in his steel grasp

"No Edward! You can't do this".

I was upsetting her and that was the last thing I wanted to do and really just wanted to comfort her now more than ever.

"I have to Bella, now please be quiet"

"I wont Charlie will call the FBI they will be all over your family-Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down Bella." My voice cold "we've been there before."

"Not over me you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" she struggled violently but it was nothing compared to Emmet's strong hold

"Edward pull over" Alice spoke up

I looked at her and then sped up more

"Edward lets just talk this through."

"You don't understand." I roared in frustration I sped up to about 115 miles an hour

"He's a tracker Alice did you see that he's a tracker!"

"Pull over Edward."

I was now at about 120 miles an hour

"Listen to me Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession-and he wants her, Alice- her specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where-"

I interrupted her "how long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth"

I heard Bella gasp and I knew she thought of Charlie

"Charlie! You can't just leave him!"

"She's right" Alice said

I slowed the car slightly

"Let's just look at our options for a minute." Alice coaxed

I slowed a bit more and then came to halt Bella flew against the harness

"There are no options." I hissed

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled

I ignored her

"We have to take her back." Emmet said

"No" I was not going to put Bella in any of danger

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"fine we will go back to Charlie's house I will grab my duffel bag and tell Charlie that I really hate forks pack my clothes and tell him I'm going back to phoenix and then you can take me wherever you want" Bella said

It is a good plan and it would lead the tracker away from Charlie I would give her 15 minutes to pack and get away from Charlie. It was perfect

"Fine 15 minutes and then I'm taking you far away!"

"Ok" Bella said tears welling up in her eyes

When we pulled into Charlie's drive way Bella was sobbing now. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I could do that later.

"Ready" I asked her

'Yup" she sniffed

I walked her to the doorstep and then she turned to me and looked me the eyes.

"I love you," she said in a low intense voice "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothings going to happen to you Bella" I said because I would never let anything happen to her.

"Get inside Bella we have to hurry" I said in an urgent tone

"One more thing," she whispered. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!"

She got on her tip toes and kissed me and then turned and kicked the door open.

"Go away Edward" she yelled at me running inside and slamming the door in my shocked face.

"Bella?" Charlie nearly yelled

Well if this was going to be more believable she would have to make it look like we broke up or something not that would ever happen.

When I came in through her window she already had out her duffle bag and was packing I helped by throwing her clothes from her dresser. I did my best not to listen but I still heard Charlie's thoughts.

_I knew that Edward kid was up to no good and now he hurt my little girl oh is he going to get it when I see him next_

Her duffle was full now and she tried to zip it up but she couldn't so I zipped it up for her and put it on her shoulder

"Ill be in the truck-go" I whispered and pushed he toward the door

I vanished out the window and into her truck I saw her come out with fresh tears in her eyes. "Ill call tomorrow" she yelled as she threw her duffle in the bed of the truck

She started the car and began to drive I took over and put her on my lap she laid her head against my chest and sobbed.

"Everything is going to be ok" I whispered in her ear

"I hope so because I hurt him bad" she muttered


End file.
